Adamantium Fists
Property of Dominus001 Imperators.png Adamantium_Fists_Armorial.png The Adamantium Fists are a Loyalist Successor Chapter of the vaunted and much lauded Ultramarines Chapter. Created during an Unknown Founding, this Chapter has garnered a reputation for their stalwart defensive tactics and supremacy in the realm of deadly siege assaults. Throughout their existence, the Adamantium Fists have proved themselves amongst some of the most able siege troops within the Emperor's military forces. These Astartes possess keen, cold, and calculating minds well-suited to the highly technical aspects of such a style of warfare. Gruelling preparation between campaigns often culminates in brief but extreme violence, with the Chapter preferring a besieged defender to defy them rather than to surrender, so that their pent-up pressure of siege warfare can be released in the moment of their enemy's total defeat. Chapter History A successor of the Ultramarines, the Adamantium Fists is a Chapter of close formation siege and open field warfare specialists. Following their inception, they were granted tithe rites to the feudal/paradise world of Meadow Hope, located in the north eastern reaches of the Segmentum Ultima. This planet was once a beautiful resort, utilised by many within the Imperial nobility, that is, until an Ork WAAAGH! invaded the paradise world. This invasion took place barely a decade after the Adamantium Fists had settled the planet, and the Chapter had just completed the construction of the fortress-monastery. This was the Chapter's first real conflict to test themselves, having been newly formed. Barely three-hundred Astartes faced a horde of four-thousand Orks. Despite the odds stacked against them, the Chapter performed brilliantly, as any Scions of Guilliman would. The Chapter took advantage of their knowledge of the ''Codex Astartes'' and use of superior defensive positions, where they were able to corral and funnel the ravaging Orks into deadly, pre-arranged kill-zones, where they could pick off the greenskins at their leisure. Following this resounding victory, the world became their true home, as the Adamantium Fists earned the eternal gratitude of the grateful citizens of Meadow Hope. The planet became a natural environment for them to hone their fighting style. Two-hundred years later, the Chapter had grown into a full-fledged Chapter of 1,000 fighting battle-brothers, supported by a battalion of newly raised Astra Militarum regiment, to accommodate the land with them, and help defend their home world from future invasions. Notable Campaigns *'Battle of Meadow Hope (Unknown Date.M38)' - Chapter Home World Meadow Hope Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks Specialist Ranks Line Ranks Specialist Units & Formations *'Soul March' - Primaris Breachers "Soul March", is the standard tactical squads. Each carries a breacher shield and Bolt carbine, and they march in a tight shield-wall formation. *'Ceramite Fists' - Centurions "Ceramite Fists" are the Chapter elite, each armed with a conversion beam or grav-amp and seismic drill. *'Suppressors' - Suppressors are armed with assault cannons and are designed to harass enemy positions while breachers approach. *'Hades Infiltrators & Pluto Reivers' - "Hades" Infiltrators and "Pluto" Reivers are elite troops designed sabotage by destroying anti-air guns, enemy communications, and cutting off supplies. *'Gladius Assault Squads' - "Gladius" is the Chapters fast attack troops, equipped with jump-packs, and duel chainswords. Order of Battle Headquarters Grand Chamber; a massive underground fortress with miles of vast canyons and underwater rivers. Meadow Hope is a world covered in vast greenery, countless fields and deep caverns. Companies Special Vehicles & Equipment *'Predator Exterminators Battle Tanks' - Predators "Exterminators" are fitted with a siege shield and demolisher cannon and are armed with a turreted twin assault cannon. Excruciator's are Rhino's equipped with a Conversion beam cannon for cutting through enemy lines and terrain and fitted with a front siege shield. *'Repulsor Tanks' *'Redemptor Wreckers' - Redemptor "wreckers" are armed with a Demolisher cannon and Seismic drill. Combat Doctrine The Fists typically employ tracked watch fortresses into battle, especially during a siege. The watch fortress is home to command staff and able to sustain life independently for one year due to its ample stockpile of rations, ammunition and medical support. Armed with various battle cannons, machine guns and anti-aircraft guns, it makes a suitable portable fort. The watch fortress is also supported by a large force field, similar to what Imperial Knights house. Chapter Culture & Beliefs Chapter Recruitment Chapter Gene-Seed The Adamantium Fists are descended from the Ultramarines whose gene seed is highly regarded as one of the most stable; an attribute perfected by the augmented Primaris Gene Seed. Psycho-organically, initiates are noted to display increased aggression, as is to be expected, but also a marked tendency towards cohesion and the adoption of hierarchy, alongside an almost pathological dedication to the achievement of an assigned goal. The Adamantium Fists follow the teachings of Roboute Guilliman and are thus thorough, analytical, and attentive to every detail. However, the influence of Orios has gradually become a major part of the Chapter as the native Indoctrinated slowly replaced the Awakened. Notable Members *'Chapter Master Julius' - Julius serves as the current Chapter Master of the Adamantium Fists Chapter. He is a tactical genius; not known for his combat skills; but instead, he is a master of strategic of warfare and superlative leadership. Admired by his men, he is a calm, kind and loyal man; highly professional he occasional commands his troops from a Equos warhorse, a massive horse with thick double-layered skin that can withstand much small-arms fire. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Adamantium Fists' primarily wear purple and gold coloured Power Armour. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is gold in colour. The gold coloured squad specialty symbol -- Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Veteran -- is located on the right shoulder pauldron, and indicates squad specialty. A gold coloured Roman numeral is stenciled in the centre of the squad specialty symbol, indicating squad number. Chapter Badge The Adamantium Fists' Chapter badge is a stylised gold armoured gauntlet, centered on a field of purple. Their Chapter icon is a symbolic representation of a iron gauntlet. Relations Allies *'Ultramarines *'Questoris Imperialis Imperial Knight Houses''' - Imperial Knights are also a standard Allie of the Fists and commonly support the with one Imperial Warden or Crusader. *'Adamantium Guard Astra Militarum Regiment' - The Adamantium fists shares their home with the Adamantium Guard, a fast deployable light infantry regiment though as the name may suggest, they do not wear Adamantium. Named so because they are tough, hardened troops wearing basic flak armour with Las Rifles. Somewhat similar styled to the Cadian regiment and many wearing dark green berets. They proved themselves against the first few waves of Orks as it took one week before Marines could arrive. Cut off, the Regiment of ten thousand struck down twenty-five-thousand Orks, using nothing but their simple Las-rifle and perseverance. *'Ogryns' - Also native is the Ogryn, serving loyalty to the Imperium under the command of the Guard. A company of one-hundred form the Adamantium Bullgryns, all off which face their fare share of Ork kababs. Enemies *'Orks'